Xing Qizhong
Summary Xing Xiongxin Qizhong (其中雄心 - Ambitious）is the main protagonist of the Worlds of Contingencies and Dark Hour storylines, originally a very average university student without any significant achievement. However Qizhong has always possess great amount of ambition to reach the highest of ranks in multiple categories, mostly involving academics, however unfortunate series of events have always hindered this and resulted in him taking the lowest of ranks quite often. What distinguishes him from other students is his stamina, endurance, and conviction. Unlike all other IVWL participants, Qizhong is the only person who still remembers the world prior to the IVWL initiation due to the awakening of Irrationality right when Zhandou Li'Tongyi's memory rewrite took action, allowing for him to break through and retain his memories. Since the memory wipe would have removed Qizhong's subconscious triggers that enable him to put Irrationality into action, Irrationality deemed it as a jeopardy to its existence since it would have been forgotten. Thus, as a result it completely cancelled the IVWL memory wipe and Qizhong is the only individual to notice the sudden appearance of the IVWL. Qizhong is also the only individual in existence to be able to exist without having an entry within the Didactic database and thus there is no source code for his existence, meaning that Dilation has no control over his function, form, and purpose and his destiny becomes true random. This is due to Irrationality being able to predict that if it were to remain under the management of Didactic and Dilation, it would eventually meet its end, thus forcing departure from their system. This is also why Qizhong seemingly possesses terrible luck since typically Dilation would tip the scales of other individuals fortune slightly towards success, but is unable to do so with Qizhong. Appearance Described as a teenager with black messy hair, black eyes, and average stature. Personality Possesses a great amount of resolve and ambition to achieve his dreams despite multiple unfortunate instances hindering them. However, Qizhong is seems to always be uninterested, tired, or slightly and somewhat humorously melancholy towards everything and everyone rather than being extrovert. Qizhong has also shown to be rather indifferent towards other people's ideals, often uncaring towards the goals of others and internal conflict if the situation becomes inconvenient, but is otherwise quite interested in protecting others from physical harm. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-A with preparation, potentially up to Low 1-C with Lead Crasher, Unknown with Irrationality Name: Xing Qizhong Origin: Feiyangverse Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: IVWL parallel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality, Supernatural Bad Luck, Acausality (Type 4: Qizhong does not possess a 'source' within the Didactic database and thus is unable to have his destiny or progression manipulated or directed due to simply being out of the reach of Dilation. Qizhong's destiny is completely random and blind), Power Nullification (Is able to cancel out any hindrance to its course of action due to Qizhong's destiny not being determined by the same system as everything else, but by Irrationality), very limited Probability Manipulation with Lead Crasher (Can ensure the occurrence of any event that previously had a 0% chance of occurring within any possible future or alternate reality within a certain timeline.Simply forcing the probability to 100%), very limited Causality Manipulation with Lead Crasher (Can change the course of effect to a particular event as long as said event will have never occurred in any alternate future or reality involving Qizhong himself within a particular timeline, or a 6-dimensional plane), Immortality (Type 8: As long as Irrationality's existence is in jeopardy, it would take any measure or action to force the return of Qizhong which thus ensures the safety of its existence), Clairvoyance (Irrationality is able to see into the future and ensure whether it will continue to exist), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation with Irrationality (Irrationality is unbound by any rule of 'possible' and 'impossible' and simply resides in its own world of law and is able to climb and descend to any level of the Thoughtsphere, or essentially any dimension. Irrationality is also able to completely detach Qizhong and itself from the Thoughtsphere and establish its own dimensionality, but only in extreme measures where all dimensional levels up to infinity will result in its demise). Resistance to Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Unable to have his 'source code' manipulated due to simply not having one within the reach of the Didactic database and the Dilation), Information Manipulation, and Void Manipulation (Irrationality will cancel any attempt to reduce to zero in any relation to Qizhong since it is aware that such an action is a very simple yet dangerous method of destruction and a massive threat to its existence) Attack Potency: Average level physically, Wall level with preparation, potentially up to Low Complex Multiverse level with Lead Crasher (Can cancel out a strike at up to a 6-Dimensional scale given that he couldn't have had a chance to cancel it otherwise in any condition or reality). Unknown with Irrationality (Has the potential to make virtually anything occur regardless of possibility and impossibility, although Qizhong has no control over it. Depends on the fate of Irrationality). Can bypass durability with Lead Crasher and Irrationality (Has taken down multiple individuals of substantially greater levels of durability with a punch when they otherwise should have easily withstood it, likely via the ability reducing his opponents temporarily down to a harm-able state. Depending on the conditions he can also harm incorporeals and armored opponents in the same fashion). Speed: Subsonic (Can dodge arrows and certain gunshots) with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Could react to multiple lightning-based ESP attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class physically, Wall Class with preparation, potentially up to Low Complex Multiversal with Lead Crasher although not suited for offense, Unknown with Irrationality. Durability: Human level physically, Wall level with preparation (Can defend against firearms such as an AR-15 rifle, potentially High Multiverse level+ with Lead Crasher (Can defend against particular 6th dimensional abilities, involving all possibilities within a timeline given a particular initial condition, as long as he has a 0% chance within any point and future of the timeline to fend against it normally), Unknown with Irrationality. Stamina: Above average Range: Hundreds of meters normally, Unknown with Lead Crasher and Irrationality Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Possesses some amount of bad luck. Notable Attacks/Techniques: IMAGINATION: IMAGINATION is a quality established as the primary software of the IVWL database. The main function is to aid the desires of other individuals, establishing each individual as a variable and building off its functions off of this. Due to the nature of programmable text, the functions of abilities provided by IMAGINATION are very direct and constant in terms of function, as there is no varying result of a direct program. Qizhong's desire arises from his ambition to take the top ranks despite his misfortune. *'Lead Crasher': Qizhong's most notable IMAGINATION ability, signifying a fluke event or miracle, misfortune in the form of being fortunate in only the rarest of situations, wishing beyond the confines of capability and having the weakest defeat the highest. Any particular event that has no chance of happening, no matter what sequence of events within a 6th dimensional plane. To take down a leading figure in the highest of ranks from the lowest of positions. Essentially with any event that has 0% chance of happening given a particular starting point of the timeline, this ability can cause the particular event to occur by wish of the user. This ability often allows for Qizhong to defeat those far higher than his skill level and only works on events involving Qizhong himself, not including events that involve his ESPer abilities. Normally this ability would seem practically useless around completely normal circumstances as it only express great effects against higher powers. Irrationality: A quality born of sheer irrationality, signifying the idea that "anything is possible". With this ability active, things are no longer classified as 'possible' or 'impossible' but rather that "things occur". This quality does not grant Qizhong the ability to do anything, but simply it resides as a entity within Qizhong in which it is forced to ensure absolute safety. Irrationality's main function is to take any measure in ensuring that it will continue to exist, since Qizhong's demise will also result in the disappearance of Irrationality, it will take any measure to ensure the existence of Qizhong himself. Qizhong has no control over Irrationality but will seemingly experience completely abnormal and extreme occurrences from time to time to remind him that this quality exists. A typical individual would have their purpose and function determined by their 'source' within the Didactic database, which is similar to a function or advanced program that runs an individual's destiny and function as well as progression through causality which is monitored by Dilation. Irrationality completely detached Qizhong from the system of Didactic and Dilation due to determining that their management will eventually be a major threat to its existence. Freak Occurrence: A quality that states: "There are things that have not happened, did not happen, and will not happen" to describe certain things that simply have not and will not happen to a specific individual through what seems to be sheer coincidence. At a certain point in time within an individual's lifetime, they will come to know of their specific "Freak Occurrence" and will know of the specific thing that will never occur in their time of existence. These qualities are not tied to a specific resistance and numerous individuals have been noted to have the ability to make their "Freak Occurrence" happen but the fact that no individual has, will, or is determined to perform it is also due to Freak Occurrence. Qizhong's Freak Occurrence states that Qizhong will always be the vessel of Irrationality and the existence of Irrationality depends on the condition of Qizhong. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Feiyangverse Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Male Characters